gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum
The is a Gunpla appearing in Gundam Build Divers Prologue and Gundam Build Divers. Based on the AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal, it is built and piloted by Kyoya Kujo for Team Avalon. Technology & Combat Characteristics A Gunpla used by Kyoya Kujo and based on the Gundam AGE-2.Official site (English) It is a hi-spec kit that has been customized to be compatible with Kyoya's distinguished battle style.1/144 High Grade AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum manual Gundam AGEII Magnum not only has an upgraded basic structure, it also has offensive capabilities in its wings and shield, and is a super-offensive type Gunpla that can launch attacks in various situations and from various positions. The high-speed flight form of the Gundam AGE-2 is upgraded into the Phoenix Mode, making this a perfect model for the GBN Champion. Armaments ;*Hyper DODS Rifle Magnum :Based on the Gundam AGE-2's Hyper DODS Rifle, it not only has the ability to rotate beams in a drill form for more destructive power, but is also upgraded with larger energy charging capacity per shot, making it even more powerful. In Phoenix Mode, the weapon becomes the nose unit and draws power directly from the Gundam, resulting in higher energy consumption but also greater firepower. :When the Gunpla was was disguised as a AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound look-alike, the Hyper DODS Rifle Magnum was fitted with parts to resemble the Dark Hound's DODS Lancer and can be used to pierce enemy Gunpla. Like the DODS Lancer, it also had a pair of DODS Guns as its primary range attack. ;*Beam Saber :Standard close combat beam weapon, a pair are stored in the rear skirt armor. ;*Shiguru Shield :A defensive armament mounted on the forearm's hardpoint. Over half of the shield is a blade, and apart from being used as a sword, it can also be used for a technical fighting style, such as attacking while in a defensive state. ;*F Funnel :The four F Funnels are close combat weapons, and consist of blades incorporated into the wings. Inspired by the AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX's C Funnels, they can be used as remotely controlled armaments and can be deployed even in Phoenix Mode. They can be used to deflect beam shots, and when functioning as remote weaponry, they can be used in formation attacks with the Gundam. They can also combine and shoot into the sky, forming a large, golden, energy blade that is linked to the Shiguru Shield. This energy blade can destroy a giant enemy unit, like the miscolored JDG-00X Devil Gundam Gunpla, in a single strike. ;*Anchor Shot :When the Gundam AGEII Magnum was disguised as a Dark Hound look-alike, it had a pair of Anchor Shots on its shoulders. This wired anchor can be used to grab onto enemy units. Equipment ;*Outer Parts :When Kyoya was investigating Mass-Divers intruding into the Serial Battle missions for low rankers, he disguised the Gundam AGEII Magnum with a set of outer parts that caused it to resemble the AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound. Differences with the Dark Hound was visible in the front skirt armor, chest skull motif, shoulder wings, etc. The Hyper DODS Rifle Magnum was also disguised to resemble Dark Hound's DODS Lancer, and a pair of Anchor Shots were equipped on the shoulders. History Picture Gallery Kujo & AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum.jpg|Kujo & AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum in first opening Gundam AGE II Magnum (GBD-E) Close up (01).jpg|Rushing forward (Prologue) Gundam AGE II Magnum (GBD-E) Close up (02).jpg|Body close up (1) (Prologue) Gundam AGE II Magnum (GBD-E) Close up (03).jpg|Body close up (2) (Prologue) Gundam AGE II Magnum (GBD-E) Close up (04).jpg|Defending (Prologue) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (Episode 01) 01.jpg|Body close up (Ep 01) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (Episode 01) 02.jpg|Face close up (Ep 01) AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound (GBD) (Episode 03) 01.jpg|Dark Hound disguise close Up (Ep 03) AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound (GBD) (Episode 03) 02.jpg|Firing disguised rifle's DODS Guns (Ep 03) AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound (GBD) (Episode 03) 03.jpg|Dark Hound disguise's Strider Mode (Ep 03) AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound (GBD) (Episode 03) 04.jpg|Anchor Shot (Ep 03) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (Episode 03) 01.jpg|After shedding Dark Hound disguise (Ep 03) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (Episode 03) 02.jpg|Vs. miscolored Devil Gundam Gunpla (Ep 03) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (Episode 03) 03.jpg|Close Up 02 (Ep 03) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (Episode 03) 04.jpg|Energy Blade Formation 01 (Ep 03) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (Episode 03) 05.jpg|Energy Blade Formation 02 (Ep 03) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (Episode 03) 06.jpg|Energy Blade Attack 01 (Ep 03) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (Episode 03) 07.jpg|Energy Blade Attack 02 (Ep 03) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (Episode 03) 08.jpg|Energy Blade Attack 03 (Ep 03) Gunpla HGBD Gundam AGEII Magnum.jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam AGE II Magnum (2018): box art HGBD_AGE-II_Magnum_%28Front%29.jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam AGE II Magnum (Front) HGBD_AGE-II_Magnum_%28Rear%29.jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam AGE II Magnum (Rear) HGBD_AGE-II_Magnum_%28Phoenix_Mode%29.jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam AGE II Magnum (Phoenix Mode) Notes & Trivia *According to designer Kanetake Ebikawa in his Twitter account, Kyoya used the Master Grade kit of AGE-2 Dark Hound as a material to disguise AGEII Magnum. As such, the disguised Gunpla's head is noticeably larger.https://twitter.com/KANETAKE/status/986174187923390464 References